


Bare Skin and Denim

by l2set



Series: Barbed Wire and Lace [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Slight) Humiliation, Absolutely No Angst, Aftercare, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hanzo, Bratty Hanzo, Come Eating, Crying, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Implied Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Pre-Neogtiated Scene, Rough Sex, Smut and Fluff, Some background on Mccree's Work, Spanking, Sugar Daddy AU, Young Hanzo Shimada, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: “I’ll do anything for it,” Hanzo confessed. Mccree pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and pulled away, his flaccid cock slipping out of Hanzo’s body. He watched as come slowly dripped out of him, and dipped two fingers inside of him. Hanzo cringed, knowing what would happen next.





	Bare Skin and Denim

**Author's Note:**

> wowzers, y'all really liked the last installment about the brothers, and we are back to our regularly scheduled smut schedule with Mister Mccree and young Hanzo. please enjoy.
> 
> (also, i didnt have anyone read this over too closely, please excuse any mistakes, i will take a second look later. if you see anything glaring please let me know. thanks. h's & k's)
> 
> fyi, the spanking scene in this story was negotiated off screen - there is no non-con here, everything is a-okay between both parties and is wholly agreed upon during the entire interaction.

               Mccree was holed up in his office _again_. He had been working on issues going on with his company, something about an internal security breach that if wasn’t stopped soon would be highly detrimental to his company’s survival. No one would want to hire a private security firm if they couldn’t even keep themselves safe. It was a mess and the problem had started almost four months ago and they were still trying to work out the cause.

                Hanzo wasn’t dealing with it as well as he thought he would. Mister Mccree had even made sure that he wouldn’t have to go on an extended business trip so they could spend time together, but all they did lately was share a bed. Work had picked up for Hanzo as well, tax season falling swiftly upon businesses and the need to have things _now-now-now_ causing him to work double shifts and come home to either his brother or Mccree too tired to do anything else but sleep.

                Hanzo was fairly sure that it was worse that Mister Mccree was home this entire time instead of across the country; at least they would have the excuse of not having sex in the past month and a half. Hanzo felt like he was dying from it – it was strange to go from having sex almost every night to having nothing but a cuddle buddy. It wasn’t that Hanzo was ungrateful for just having Mister Mccree with him almost every night – he was just horny. He _needed_ to be fucked.

                Hanzo laid on their bed, naked and sweaty. He was panting hard, hand moving up and down on himself, squeezing harder with each pump. He was on the edge of orgasm, keening loudly. Hanzo knew he was being obnoxiously loud while he played with himself. He knew Mister Mccree could hear him down the hallway, he wanted his attention. He stopped just before reaching climax, sitting right at the edge for the fourth time that morning.

                Mister Mccree had promised that they would do something together within the hour, at least two hours ago. Hanzo was annoyed and knew he didn’t really have reason for it – it wasn’t Mister Mccree’s fault that his people were idiots who allowed a near catastrophic ruin of his company. He couldn’t help himself though, he _wanted_ and _needed_ right now. Hanzo would not be ignored.

                He let out a long breath, waiting for himself to come down from the precipice of his near orgasm. He toyed his chest, pushing his pecs together and rubbing his nipples, rolling and pinching them. They were already red and puffy from his earlier explorations. They almost hurt to touch, but it was good. His whole body felt raw almost, too many strokes, not enough release. Hanzo didn’t want to come without his Mister Mccree.

                He felt like he was burning up, his body slick with sweat. Even being on top of the comforter for proving too much for him. Hanzo cried out again, almost crooning for Mister Mccree. He wondered how far he could push the older man, what would finally happen when he got him out of the office and back into the bedroom. Mister Mccree was almost as insatiable as he was and was usually more than ready to have rough and rowdy sex. This month had been hard on both of them, Hanzo was sure.

                He could hear Mister Mccree’s footsteps coming from down the hall. He was wearing his boots, Hanzo was sure. He made himself louder, crying out around his own fingers in his mouth. Hanzo knew he had to time this perfectly. He moved around a bit on the bed, spreading his legs wide – positioning himself to be in direct view of the door. Hanzo knew Mister Mccree wouldn’t knock, since they had started having sex there was no privacy in the bedroom. He slipped a finger into himself as Mccree walked into the bedroom.

                “Sunshine, what the – “ He stopped himself short, body going rigid and mouth dry. Hanzo could hear Mccree’s swallow, and he let out a long moan as he pushed his finger inside himself further, making sure to be on full display. “You are a menace.”

                Mccree shook himself, stalking over to the bed. He leaned over it, eyes roaming over Hanzo’s form: naked, flushed, and shiny. His hair was out and cast around him, sticking to his flesh. Mccree ran a finger down Hanzo’s sternum lightly, the younger man letting out a giggle at the feeling. He circled the base of his cock genly, and slipped a dry finger inside of him, nesting it next to Hanzo’s finger.  He pumped it in and out, in sync with Hanzo’s motions. The younger man closed his eyes, crying out at the feeling.

                “Hi,” Hanzo replied, breathy. “To-took you long enough.” His toes curled on the sheets, body twitching.

                “I’m working. And you’re being a brat,” Mccree whispered into his ear. He removed his finger, and ran the hand down Hanzo’s thigh to his ankle, griping it hard. Hanzo’s eyes went wide. “And you know, you keep asking me what it’s gonna take for you to get spanked – and I think you’ve finally found it.”

                “Mister Mccree,” Hanzo started, wriggling in his grip, his own finger still inside of himself, still moving it. “I just want – “

                “Hanzo, Sunshine, baby, I know what you want.” He tugged on Hanzo’s ankle, pulling him to the end of the bed. The younger man tried harder to escape the grip. “You want me to take care of you, to give you exactly what you need. And what you need is that spanking you keep begging me for.”

                “I didn’t – I don’t – “ Hanzo babbled, and Mccree removed Hanzo’s hand from himself, and picking him up. He tossed the younger man over his shoulder, ignoring his cry of indignation. He smacked his rear hard, the younger man yelping and jumping in Mccree’s grip.

                “You aren’t being a good boy, Sunshine,” Mccree told him. He carried him out of the bedroom, not even stopping to let Hanzo get clothes. He walked them down the hallway to his office, a place where Hanzo did not go. The younger man stilled in his grip, unsure of where this game was heading. The office was Mister Mccree’s sanctuary, Hanzo barely even knocked on the door let alone poke his head in to check on the older man. Hanzo knew that if he wanted a room to himself he could have one, but he didn’t want it. And he saw no reason to violate Mister Mccree’s want for privacy.

                Hanzo knew that Mister Mccree wasn’t going to do anything that he didn’t want – and they had discussed it on and off the whole spanking thing. Hanzo had let him know that he didn’t want it planned exactly – spontaneous was the word that he used. He also knew that Mister Mccree wasn’t into getting spanked himself, but he was all for giving Hanzo what he wanted. Hanzo wasn’t actually sure if _he_ was into being spanked seriously, but the few times Mister Mccree smacked his rear definitely sparked something in him.

                Hanzo _liked_ obeying Mister Mccree, being his good boy. It wasn’t something that Hanzo thought he would ever like. In all his other romantic and sexual relationships, he was the most dominant. He hadn’t imagined that he would willing concede his control to Mister Mccree – he had thought that he would push to share it, but he never wanted it with the older man. He enjoyed that Mister Mccree was bossy and controlling and liked things just so when it came to sex. It was refreshing.

                It was nice to be taken care of in bed. And Mister Mccree was willing to try new things with Hanzo, willing to experiment with games and such that admittedly he never thought of doing. They talked a lot things they both liked or didn’t like, and things that they were willing to try for one another. It was the most communication in any relationship Hanzo had had with anyone who wasn’t his brother. It was refreshing and caused Hanzo’s heart to feel like it was swelling.

                Hanzo also found it terrifying how much he trusted the older man. How much he was willing to give, willing to push just beyond his limits because Mister Mccree asked him. Mister Mccree never asked more than once if Hanzo told him no, or that he wasn’t ready for it. He was patient and respectful, and any doubts that Hanzo had about the older man being in love with him were eased more and more each time he took a step back and didn’t push. Any time he supported trying something new in bed.

                Mccree took him into the office, Hanzo still trying to escape from his grip. Mccree smacked his ass again, shushing him. He put the younger man down in the corner of the room, to the right of his desk. Directly in his eye view if he was to sit down, just out of range for the webcam on the monitor. Hanzo squirmed standing in the corner, trying to turn around to look at Mister Mccree.

                “No. Keep facing that wall. I have a video call about to start – you need to stay quiet, and stay in the damn corner. No leaning. I will take care of you when I am done,” Mccree ordered. He positioned Hanzo just so: facing the wall, hands behind his back, legs spread. Hanzo stayed still as Mccree’s hands roamed his body, almost like he was inspecting him. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Be a good boy for me.”

                “Yes, Mister Mccree,” Hanzo replied, voice low. He took in a deep breath, and Mccree kissed him again, this time on the shoulder, following it up with a harsh bite. The older man stepped away, going back to his desk. Hanzo could feel him staring at his naked body.

                “You should take this time to think about how bratty you’re being. Remember, stay quiet – you wouldn’t want my people knowing that you’re standing there naked and waiting for me to do what I please.”

                Hanzo nodded, and shifted just a little trying to get comfortable. He swallowed thickly, his erection not flagging at the thought of being in the corner while Mccree had a business meeting. How he was waiting for Mister Mccree to do with him what he wanted, to be put over a knee and punished for his behavior. He wanted to rub against something or someone. He wanted to know what else Mister Mccree had in store for him – there were so many things that they had discussed doing. That Hanzo had confessed he wanted to try. It excited him more than he wanted to admit to himself.

                He heard Mister Mccree tapping away on his computer, the video call conference dialing in and connecting. Hanzo wondered if any of the associates Mccree would be talking with were the same ones who had caught him twice in his underwear. What they would say about him at the water cooler if they knew he was standing in the corner waiting for a spanking like an obedient pet. That it turned him on to be to put in his place.

                He leaned forward, letting his head rest on the wall. Mister Mccree snapped his fingers at him, still talking to his people. Hanzo jumped back a bit and went back into his position that Mccree had put him. He felt himself blush, almost ashamed that he disobeyed a direct order from the older man. Wondered what Mister Mccree would do now that he made a mistake. He wondered just how much further he could push the older man. He trusted that Mccree wouldn’t hurt him or actually be angry. He knew that he would stop immediately if Hanzo said so.

                “No, no, and no! You better fix this shit by this time tomorrow. We cannot have this any longer. Security is our fucking business, Trevor. There isn’t an excuse,” Mccree grunted out. He kept one on Hanzo, making sure he wouldn’t lean again. He knew that he could get away with snapping his fingers once, but another time he might have to explain his actions. His people were curious by nature, as they should be.

                “I understand sir, but – “

                “Get with the IT department and internal infrastructure. I don’t care if you don’t like talking to them, Trevor. It isn’t physical security I’m concerned about. You know that most of our business relies on digital security, and if this gets out, we will all be looking for a new line of work,” Mccree yelled. Hanzo slumped again, and he shook his head. He had given his Sunshine direct orders, and it looked like the younger man was wanting more than just a spanking. He snapped his fingers again, smiling as Hanzo jumped once more at his command.

                “What are you snapping at, Boss?” Trevor asked, and Mccree bit the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing at Hanzo; the poor boy heard Trevor and had become a violent shade of red. Probably wondering how Mccree was going to explain it.

                “Teaching my pet to listen and stay within boundaries,” Mccree explained. Hanzo’s blush didn’t let up and he was sure that he was going get an earful later about it. Whether good or bad, Mccree wasn’t sure yet. Hanzo always surprised him with what he was into it when it came to sex.

                “I didn’t know you had a dog,” Trevor replied. Mccree shook his head, still wanting to laugh. “Anyway, you are correct. We have been conducting internal interviews all day – we think that the internal leak is actually external.”

                “That’s fucking worse, Trevor. We need to snap a lid on this now – internal is one thing and easier to hold people’s trust if our infrastructure wasn’t randomly accessed. How are we just finding out about this now?” Mccree demanded, he took in a deep breath. He watched Trevor swallow thickly and Hanzo fidget. He wanted this conference over so he could take care of his boy. “Have you spoken to my sisters about this?”

                “Well, not exactly – “

                “What the hell do you mean not exactly? If the situation has changed they need to be alerted – by you, the head of internal affairs, Trevor. They run the digital and physical securities, and should have been your number one call,” Mccree explained, cutting Trevor off. Hanzo was getting antsy.

                “You said that you wanted to be kept in the loop, so I thought – “

                “Dammit Trevor, I _need_ to be kept in the loop, but I’m not head of securities. I’m the fucking face of company, the head of it all but you need to talk to the people on the ground, then move it up the chain. Get off the call with me and get with them and fix this damn problem,” He growled out. Trevor nodded vigorously, mouthing silently. Mccree reached over and turned off the conference.

                He leaned back in his chair, breathing in deeply. Trevor riled him up in a bad way, and he couldn’t focus on taking care of Hanzo if he was actually angry. He needed to have his head in the right place to play their little game, he had no desire to actually take out frustrations on Hanzo or to hurt him. Mccree just wanted to give that illusion to him – something Hanzo had expressed interest in when they discussed this whole act to begin with.

                It didn’t surprised him that Hanzo wanted to try this out. What had caught him off guard was that Hanzo wanted the spanking because he was acting out. An actual disciplining for some imagined slight – not just for sex, though he had said that he wanted that to come out of the whole thing. _Be spontaneous,_ he had told Mccree, _let’s not plan it down to the date and time._ It had sent shivers up Mccree’s spine at the sound of that, at the fact that Hanzo was trusting him enough to just decide to put him over his knee when he wanted.

                He stood up, stretching a bit. He turned off the computer monitor and walked over to Hanzo. He felt calm enough to start the game, to give his Sunshine exactly what he had been begging for this entire time. Plus, an extra punishment for disobeying one of the few rules he gave him for standing in the corner. He ran his hands down Hanzo’s body again, liking the way he shivered and goose flesh appeared under his finger tips.

                “Nervous, baby?” Mccree asked, voice low and rough. Hanzo nodded only a little bit. “We’ll take it slow – but you put yourself in this position.”

                “Technically, you put me in this position,” Hanzo snarked back, turning his head slightly to look at the older man. It earned him a hard smack on the ass again.

                “Being a brat got you here – don’t sass me, Sunshine,” Mccree warned. Hanzo scowled a bit, and he could tell that the younger man was resisting the urge to rub his behind from the sting. He tugged on Hanzo’s arm, and turned him around. He put his forehead to his. “Are you ready?”

                “Yes, Mister Mccree,” Hanzo answered quietly. His face was flushed, and Mccree noticed that he was still hard as a rock. He pet down Hanzo’s chest and wrapped a firm hand around his cock. The younger man hissed. “I – “

                “The couch, now,” Mccree ordered, letting Hanzo go. He went first, Hanzo following. Mccree settling on the couch, watching his Sunshine. Hanzo was moving slowly, definitely nervous, but Mccree did notice the slight spring of excitement in his step. Hanzo was buzzing with it as he got closer, standing in front of Mccree. He waited.

                Mccree looked him over, enjoying the view of the naked and young body in front of him. It never failed to amaze him that someone who looked so good was interested in a mess like him. Mccree knew that he had fallen out of shape as he got older: too much office work, not enough gym work. Hanzo though, he worked out at work, and at at the gym. He had noticed a recurring gym membership showing on his credit card bills lately and was happy that Hanzo was using it wisely. Mccree didn’t understand _why_ Hanzo found him attractive but he was glad for it.

                “You are gonna have to lay over my knee, hands in front of you – if you move them to protect yourself, I could seriously hurt you. Do you understand?” Hanzo nodded, and took a steadying breath. He positioned himself across Mccree’s lap, folding his arms and resting his head on them; Mister Mccree gathered Hanzo’s hair up and put it to the side of his head. Mccree manhandled him a bit into a better position, centering Hanzo’s ass on his lap. He rubbed it slightly, Hanzo twitching at the movement, obviously tense.

                “Relax, baby. I’ll let you know when we’re gonna begin – let me just get you in the right position,” Mccree soothed. He rubbed his back a bit, still shifting him. Hanzo let him, body actually relaxing under his hands. Mccree noticed that he was still erect, still ready to go. “So, here’s the plan, baby. I’m gonna tan this hide until its black and blue – if it gets too much, you better tell me.”

                “Of course,” Hanzo confirmed. His sounded surprisingly steady, but Mccree heard the slight excitement right underneath.

                “And then, I’m gonna fuck you stupid. But since you couldn’t listen to a simple instruction to not lean on the wall, I don’t think I’m gonna let you come. Only good boys get orgasms,” Mccree told him. Hanzo tensed back up again, and Mccree hummed at him. “If you can prove you are good, I’ll let you fuck my hand when I’m done with you. Does that sound good?”

                “Yes,” Hanzo whispered. Mccree patted his behind a few more times gently, rubbing it to warm him up. He loved the feeling of Hanzo’s flesh under his head, how soft and supple he was. Sometimes, he missed his youth and was sure that he wasn’t as nice to the touch as the younger man. It never seemed to stop Hanzo from rubbing all over him anyway.

                “You know,” Mccree started. He patted Hanzo’s rear end gently. “Usually you start fully clothed and we work our way to a bare ass, but we will make do, Sunshine. Are you ready?”

                “Yes, Mister Mccree,” Hanzo said quietly. He braced himself, then let out a long breath. He knew that being tense was only going to make it worse, only going to make it hurt more. Mccree kept rubbing his behind, waiting for him to let the tension out of his body. He knew that it was going to go away completely – that was part of the thrill.

                “You have simply one of the finest behinds I have ever had to the pleasure to get to know,” Mccree said conversationally. Hanzo let out out a slight giggle, and Mccree’s hand came down on his ass – not as harsh as he had times before, but it still made Hanzo jump slightly. “Try to stay still, baby.”

                He put an arm over Hanzo’s back, helping to hold him still. Mccree didn’t want to hurt his baby, he just wanted to give him exactly what he had been begging for. He brought his hand down again, this time hitting the other cheek. He kept the slaps light, building up the intensity every five hits or so. Hanzo stayed as still as possible, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier.

                “You are doing so good, Sunshine,” Mccree praised. He gave a quick rub to one of the reddened cheeks, loving how hot the flesh felt under his hand.  “I’m gonna pick up the pace again,  and it is probably gonna sting more. Don’t force yourself to be quiet, either. You know I love it when you wail.”

                “That’s because you’re a pervert,” Hanzo mumbled, voice just a little slurred. Mccree laughed at him, and brought his hand down harder on his ass. The younger man let out a yelp at the contact.  

                He continued spanking Hanzo, alternating between cheeks, thighs, and just under the plump of his rear. Hanzo let out cries as the spanking got more intense, toes curling, and tears falling from his face. He let out a broken sob, and clenched his fingers around the seat cushion. He blew out a harsh breath between his clenched teeth.

                “I can’t – I can’t – _please_ – “ Hanzo cried out, he tried to buck up against Mccree’s arm but was kept down. Mccree ignored his begging, instead giving out three swift swats to his sitting area. “Please – I can’t –“

                “You can and you will, Sunshine,” Mccree demanded. He held Hanzo tighter, helping to keep him still. He didn’t want him to shift too much and end up getting really hurt. He continued his assault on the younger man’s rear end despite his pleas. He knew that Hanzo was just acting the part – if he wanted Mccree to stop he would’ve said their agreed upon safe word. He paused for a moment, just in case. “You doing okay, Sunshine?”

                “I’m not sorry for what I did,” Hanzo hissed out between sobs. Mccree responded in kind with five swift spanks to thighs and ass. Hanzo cried out louder, tensing up, and once more trying to buck. The older man kept his hold on him, and continued his work. He wasn’t going to stop until Hanzo couldn’t talk, and was nothing more than a sobbing mess.

                “Well, you will be,” Mccree told him. He struck just a bit harder, liking how red Hanzo was becoming. The younger man was crying almost silently now, beyond the loud, exaggerated sobs he had just moments before; his body was more still, too. He slowed his hand, giving just a few more pats to Hanzo as he heard him hiccuping through the sobs. “How about now?”

                “I’m – I’m – “ He hiccuped loudly again, and a sob ripped from his throat. He trembled under Mister Mccree’s hands, and the older man stroked down his sides, shushing him.

                “Take a deep breath, baby. You did so good.” Hanzo shook his head, and breathed in slowly. He let it out just as slow, his shakes slowing down. Mccree didn’t stop stroking his flank.

                “I’m sorry,” Hanzo whispered. He let out another sob, quieter this time.

                “You are such a good boy – such a good boy,” Mccree praised. He moved his hand up to Hanzo’s head, and ran his fingers through his hair. He waited for Hanzo’s shaking to to stop completely and breathing to come back under some semblance of control. “My very, very good boy.”

                “I’m sorry,” Hanzo repeated, and Mccree shushed him again. He scratched his skull, and Hanzo almost purred through his slowing sobs.

                “Do you want to take a break, that was pretty intense, Sunshine,” Mccree asked. Hanzo shook his head, and turned it to look at the older man, one dark eye gazing at him. “You still need to be fucked stupid, huh?”

                “Yes, Mister Mccree,” Hanzo told him. Mccree moved his hand from his hair, and patted his sore behind. The younger man yelped, and attempted to glare at the older man. “No fair.”

                “I’ve told you before,” Mccree started, and gently moved Hanzo off of him. He put him back  on the couch and stood up. Hanzo whined for him, reaching out a hand. “It’s not about fair.”

                “Don’t go.” He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip in an almost comical manner. With the new beard growth and how his cheekbone were becoming more pronounced, Mccree thought he looked ridiculously endearing, and almost too old to pull off the look. He squatted down in front of the couch, eye level with his Sunshine.

                “If you want me to stick my dick in ya, I gotta go get stuff,” Mccree told him. Hanzo wrinkled his nose, and Mccree leaned closer to press kisses to his red, blotchy face. He liked the look of tears tracks on his cheeks, and the gross snot on his face. He loved it when Hanzo cried for him. “I’m also gonna get some balm and a wash cloth for your face, baby.”

                “Hurry?” He pressed another few kisses to Hanzo’s face, and groaned as he stood back up, knees protesting. He swiftly left the office to the master bath to get everything he needed for Hanzo. He hurried back, a warm washcloth in hand, and Hanzo’s silk robe.

                “I’m back, baby,” Mccree cooed and gently moved Hanzo on the couch so he could take a seat again. He rolled him over slowly, and sat him up, the younger man hissing in pain from his behind hitting the cushions. Mccree cleaned off his face, still cooing at him. Hanzo looked like a mess, and he was completely beautiful. “Feel a bit better?”

                “Yes,” he said softly. He leaned his face closer to Mccree and the older man gave him a wet kiss on the forehead. Hanzo halfheartedly tried to push him away. “You’re so gross.”

                “Mm, you say that now, but who likes to stick their tongue in my mouth after I eat them out?” Mccree countered, laughing at Hanzo’s blush. “Alright, let’s get you turned back over so I can put these fingers inside your body.”

                “Why are you such a perv?”

                “You love it.” He helped Hanzo turn over again, making sure not to cause him any unnecessary pain. There would be plenty of chances to watch that body flinch when he fucked into him. He ran a hand down Hanzo’s thigh.

                “Maybe.”

                “Liar,” Mccree said, squeezing Hanzo’s ass. He bucked up, and kicked at the couch. “Just you wait, you’re gonna be in a world of hurt and pleasure soon. I noticed you’re still hard as a rock – you liked being over my knee.” He kneaded the ass in front of him, pulling at the cheeks, and looking down at Hanzo’s pucker. The younger man went red, knowing exactly what Mccree was doing.

                “Why do you always stare?” Hanzo whined, trying to get him to stop. He shivered as Mccree pressed a thumb to his hole. He let it rest there, not pushing in, just relishing how Hanzo blushed at it, trying to get him to move.

                “I stare ‘cos I’m a pervert. I like looking at you,” Mccree told him. He pressed in finally, letting his thumb enter Hanzo’s body dry. Hanzo cried out, the kind of noise that Mccree loved to hear from him. “You know, one of days, I’m gonna stick this hand inside of you, and then take pictures of your stretched hole. You gonna let me do that, Sunshine?”

                “If it gets you to move this along – “ Hanzo started, words turning into a moan as Mccree removed his thumb, and pushed two well slicked fingers into him instead. He went all the way to the second knuckle in one movement. “Oh my god – “

                “Like that, don’t ya?” He laughed, using his other hand to pull Hanzo’s hole open further, pumping his fingers inside of him. “And I’m gonna hold you to that promise.”

                “Of course you are, old man,” Hanzo sassed back, and Mccree gave him a gentle slap on his ass again. Hanzo turned his head and glared at the older man. He moved hand back to rub at his behind.

                “Don’t be bratty, Hanzo.” He pushed his fingers in further, searching for his prostate. Hanzo moaned, pushing back against the fingers as they found the bundle of nerves inside of him. Mccree pushed harder, scissoring his fingers. “You feel ready, baby?”

                “Yes.” Mccree hummed at him, and pulled out his fingers. He rolled Hanzo off of him again, and stood up. He unbuttoned his jeans, and unzipped his fly. Mccree rearranged Hanzo, standing him up, and leaning him against the front of the couch. Hanzo spread his legs apart, and braced himself on his forearms. “Aren’t you gonna finish getting undressed?”

                “No. You were a brat – you don’t get to have me naked.” He put one hand on Hanzo’s hip, gripping tightly. “You want me to use a condom?”

                Hanzo cocked his head to the side, thinking. Mister Mccree hadn’t asked that of him yet – while he had barebacked the older man, Hanzo had yet to let Mccree have the same options. He always asked if he wanted a condom every time since, never sounding pushy or impatient about it. He thought about it a while longer, Mccree rubbing circles on his hip.

                “No,” Hanzo finally decided. Mccree nearly whooped, and leaned over Hanzo’s body, biting his shoulder harshly, rubbing his cock in between his cheeks. “Stop being so gross.”

                “If I wasn’t so gross, you wouldn’t love me as much,” Mccree responded. He pulled back a bit, and readjusted his stance, lining his cock up with Hanzo’s hole. He slicked up with one hand, still holding onto Hanzo’s hip with the other. He pushed in slowly, sensitive to the fact that he hadn’t prepared Hanzo as much as usual. He groaned as he bottomed out, pressed flush against Hanzo, jeans rubbing his sore behind. Hanzo whimpered. Hanzo’s insides were like velvet against his bare cock, and he bit his lip to help keep from coming on the spot.

                He kept one hand on Hanzo’s hip to help with leverage, and moved his other one to his chest. He cupped one of Hanzo’s pecs, squeezing it harshly. He moved his fingers to his nipple, pinching it and pulling when Hanzo let out a cry of pain. He rolled his hips at the cry, forcing himself further into Hanzo’s body. The younger man whimpered as his jeans rubbed against his bruised behind.

                “You enjoying this baby?” Mccree whispered into his ear. “I’m gonna fuck you raw, Sunshine.”

                “Please – “ Hanzo cried out, and Mccree fucked into him again, pulling out until just the tip was in him, then slamming back with extra force. The couch moved back a few inches, and both bodies followed. The older man continued to fuck into him roughly, holding his hip too tightly, pulling at his nipples and biting his shoulder.

                He fucked into Hanzo in quick succession, panting with the exertion. Hanzo responded with loud wails from his rear being rubbed by his jeans, and clenching around the older man. He pushed back against him, holding onto the couch with all of his might. He could feel tears in the corner of his eyes, Mccree’s cock rubbing against his prostate as he fucked him hard; his nipples feeling like they were gonna fall off from how sore they were. Hanzo felt like he was going to go over the edge with any help. It everything he could have dreamed.

                “I’m so close,” He gritted out, and Mccree grunted in response. He pushed in deeper, and Hanzo spread his legs further.

                “Put one of your legs on the couch, baby, I bet I go deeper.” Hanzo nodded, and followed the instruction, kneeling his left leg on the seat of the couch. The movement caused him to cry out as he felt Mccree go in further than before. “Oh, you are so good baby. So good. Do you think – do you think you deserve to come?”

                “I, uh  - “ Hanzo choked out. He pressed against Mccree’s cock, feeling like it was inside of his stomach. He loved the feeling of the hot flesh inside of him without latex between them. He wanted to come so badly, and yet . . . “ That’s up to you, Mister Mccree.”

                “Oh, baby. You know better than to give me power,” Mccree answered back, voice gravelly. He rolled his hips again, and moved his hand from Hanzo’s chest to give a light tap to his behind. Hanzo cried out in pain. “I wonder how long I can keep you on edge – what I can get you to do for that chance to come.”

                “Don’t – don’t – “ Hanzo tried to say stuttering. He moaned as Mccree pulled out, and then rolled his hips, pushing his cock back inside of him. He felt like his insides were on fire, and he wanted to come, and he wanted to know what Mister Mccree had planned for him. It was overwhelming.

                “You doing okay, Sunshine?” Mccree asked, slowing his movements to allow the younger man to respond. Hanzo nodded. “You gotta say it.”

                “Yes,” He breathed out, trying to get Mccree further inside of him. He didn’t want to lose the full feeling. “Just, don’t want you to be mean.”

                “Aw, baby, you know you bring that mean streak out of me.” Hanzo shuddered at that, and felt Mccree’s movement stutter, the tiny movements of the man’s orgasm fucking into him. The feel of the hot come inside of his body for the first time. Mccree rested his forehead on Hanzo’s shoulder, both of them covered in sweat. “Oh, that was so good.”

                “Mister Mccree – “

                “You wanna come baby? You said it was my decision.”

                “I’ll do anything for it,” Hanzo confessed. Mccree pressed a kiss to his shoulder, and pulled away, his flaccid cock slipping out of Hanzo’s body. He watched as come slowly dripped out of him, and dipped two fingers inside of him. Hanzo cringed, knowing what would happen next.

                “Baby, tell me how I taste,” Mccree said, slipping his fingers into Hanzo’s mouth. He sucked on them, wrapping his tongue around both digits. “You love it.”

                “I hate you,” Hanzo said as Mccree pulled out his fingers. He wiped them on Hanzo’s cheek. “What do I have to do so I can come?”

                “Hmmm.” Mccree scratched his beard, and then tucked himself back into his pants. He zipped up, and grabbed the wash cloth again, wiping down Hanzo’s thighs and rear. “Baby, your pucker is extra puffy – so red. And I must say you are bruising like a summer peach.”

                “Oh my god,” Hanzo whined. He buried his head into the couch, embarrassed by Mccree’s commentary. Mccree traced his rim gently, and Hanzo couldn’t help but hump the air, wanting some kind of relief for his cock. “Please let me – “

                “No.”

                “No?” Hanzo asked, almost bewildered. He knew that he was playing with fire by leaving it up to Mister Mccree about coming. The older man could be mean in bed, how he liked to watch Hanzo squirm under his command. “But I was good – “

                “And you told me I could choose,” Mccree reminded him, wrapping one arm around his waist and picking him up. “And I choose to watch that sweet cock get soft without release.”

                “Where are you taking me?”

                “To bed. I’m gonna lay you down, and play with you until I get bored.” Mccree marched them to the bedroom, holding Hanzo against his chest vertically. He put him down on the bed gently, the younger man hissing at his ass being pressed into the bed.

                Hanzo watched as Mccree undressed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt a cocky smirk on his face. He knew that the older man was somewhat self conscious about his body. Hanzo didn’t really understand it because he was attracted to what Mister Mccree’s slight beer belly and aline shaped body. He liked the feeling of muscles under the soft layer of fat, how his skin stretched and hair covered him. Though, for Hanzo, actually enjoy Mccree’s hairiness was something new. It worked with the older man, and therefore worked for Hanzo.

                Hanzo sucked in a deep breath as Mccree also took off his pants, boots, and socks – always excited to see that the older man still refused to wear underwear. He admired the hairy flaccid cock, blushing while looking at it, knowing it was just inside of him. The way the pubic hair felt against his insides, how raw he felt waiting for Mccree to get on the bed with him. His own cock was still red and hard, precome at the tip.

                “Mister Mccree, please.” Hanzo pouted at him again, and the older man just shook his head. He crawled onto the bed, towering over Hanzo on all fours. Mccree gave him a kiss on the lips, hands coming up to play with his chest. He pulled away.

                “I’m gonna suck your cock.” He put his face down to Hanzo’s crotch, and took him into his mouth as far as he could go. Hanzo’s hands went right to his hair. He tugged on it as Mccree actively sucked on him, cheeks hollowing. Hanzo was on the precipice of coming just from the slight touch, so ready to come from playing with himself earlier.

                “Mister Mccree, I’m gonna – I’m gonna – “ Mccree pulled off of him, and Hanzo’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He let out a noise of frustration. “I just wanna – “

                “Mmm,” Mccree sounded, licking the cock in front of his face. “Look at you, twitching from it. I’m gonna leave you like this. Let me rub you down baby, turn over.”

                “But – “ Mccree shook his head, and Hanzo complied. This is what he asked for when he gave Mister Mccree the reins. He settled onto the bed, his cock tucked underneath him, still wanting release. Mccree leaned over him, and grabbed lotion from the night stand.

                He straddled Hanzo’s legs at the knees, and rubbed the lotion in his hands warming it up. He gently applied it the bruises on the younger man, massaging him gently. Mccree wanted Hanzo to feel the spanking for days like he asked, but he also wanted him to be as unhurt as possible. He hummed as worked the lotion into Hanzo’s thighs and rear, the younger man sighing in relief.

                “Feels good, right?” Hanzo nodded, feeling sleepy. He could feel himself soften at the light touches, liked the feeling of Mister Mccree’s gentle hands on him. “Alright, let’s get you turned around, and we’ll take care of your chest too. We rubbed that raw.”

                Hanzo rolled over, Mccree rearranging him to his liking. He smiled down at his young lover, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Hanzo mewled at him, one of Mccree’s favorite sounds. He equated it with Hanzo feeling safe, loved, and trusting. He rubbed his thighs a bit before starting to massage his pectorals, still humming softly at him.

                “Lookit that, no longer hard,” Mccree stated. Hanzo just nodded almost sleep. He patted his thighs again, and lifted himself off of Hanzo’s legs. He settled next to Hanzo on the bed, rolling part of his body over the younger man. Hanzo groaned under him.

                “You are always trying to crush me.”

                “I like you under me. Ready for a nap, baby?” Hanzo nodded, and tried to roll over. He pressed his face into Mccree’s chest, mouthing at it. Mccree stroked his hair. “Cold?”

                “No. You are a big furnace,” Hanzo mumbled into his chest. He moved a hand on Mccree’s chest as well, pulling at his hair. Mccree laughed and rolled over completely, body covering Hanzo’s. Mccree peppered kisses all over his face. Hanzo pushed at him.

                “Baby, don’t be rude. I just wanna love on you.” He pressed sloppy kisses to Hanzo’s face, the younger man still pushing at him and making gagging noises.

                “You are the worst, old man,” Hanzo said, and Mccree stuck his tongue in his mouth. Hanzo tried to kick at him and then gave in, sucking on the tongue. Mister Mccree moaned into the gesture. He rolled his hips against Hanzo’s. “Don’t tease me.”

                “I can do whatever I want to you, _pet_ ,” Mccree told him. Hanzo rolled his eyes, but Mccree could feel his cock give a twitch at that. “You liked that I called you that to my employee?”

                “No.” Hanzo turned his head away quickly, blush goind down his neck. “Yes.”

                “Mmm. We’ll discuss it later, nap first.” Hanzo nodded, and turned back to look at Mister Mccree. He put his hand onto his cheek. They kissed again. “Love you baby.”

                Hanzo nodded, and snuggled in closer to Mccree’s chest. The older man let out a sigh, and wrapped his arms around the younger man, and tucked Hanzo’s head under his chin. He rubbed his back, and closed his eyes, letting Hanzo’s breathing let him drift to sleep.

                “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so like, i really fucking enjoyed this installment. hands down, my fav so far. and i hope that you had lots of fun reading this one. tell me all about it. 
> 
> dont forget to stop by my [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com)! i love talking to y'all, so please do not hesitate drop me a line. xoxox
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
